The present invention relates generally to gear shiftable planetary transmissions, which can be used in particular for an electric hand power tools, for example accu-screwdrivers.
A known planetary transmission of this type is disclosed for example in the German Patent Document DE 42 13 291 A1. It has a gear shifting member which is provided with a gear shifting slider engageable with two pin-shaped fingers in a groove of a hollow gear. It also has a turnable gear shifting handle with a radially oriented rotary axis which, for the axial displacement of the gear shifting slider, engages with one pin in a coulisse guide of the gear shifting slider. The above described gear shiftable planetary transmission can be further improved.